


I'll Always Protect You(中文翻译)

by Lwnixndk



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter is a badass, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Suspense, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, and a little ball of sunshine, and not thinking plans through, sort of, wade falling off things
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade真的应该开始思考他的计划过程了。特别是要炸桥，向着集装箱冲进战场，和向他的男朋友求婚的计划。但是他在逗谁呢？Wade Wilson从来都没有计划。这可能是一切都炸了的原因。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. the itsy bitsy spider

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Always Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439581) by [WillowSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowSong/pseuds/WillowSong). 



Peter想过他生命中最危险的部分就是穿上他的紧身红制服用网在城市中荡来荡去。他从没想过他的掩护身份，号角日报的摄影师，竟然会更加危险。很显然他错了。  
那一天开始的时候非常普通。Peter一进办公室Jonah冲着他大骂然后就让Peter出去给他倒咖啡。当Peter回来的时候接待员开始调戏他，让他脸通红。在工作了好几个小时之后，被Jonah又多吼了几次，收到了Wade的短信，令他的脸比之前被接待员调戏的时候更红。  
昨晚是Wade在外面做任务的最后一个晚上。他没有告诉Peter详情，这让Peter感到非常怀疑其合法性。他准备那天晚上到家，决定发给Peter一列他们会做来庆祝的事情。这可不是上班时间适合看的东西。  
接近黄昏的时候，Jonah从他的办公室里朝着Peter咆哮。“Parker！我要你去给来访问的国会议员拍几张照！我们今天对他有个采访但是记者蠢到没有提醒我派个摄影师和她一起去。带着照片在一个小时内回来。”  
Peter甚至懒得去和Jonah解释在一个小时内做完这些事回来根本不可能。然而，他沉默着收好他的照相机走去了公交车站。  
他今天没有带着他Spiderman的制服。有时候在他想要假装一个普通人的时候他会把它留在家里。这可能不是最明智的选择，但是有时候他怀念感觉和其他人一样的感觉。所以他把它折叠起来放在了他和Wade的公寓的衣柜的最下面。  
他在公交脱离行道后两分钟开始后悔了。  
公交上没有很多人。Peter旁边坐着一个正和她的小女儿玩的年轻妈妈。一个看起来脾气很暴躁的商务人士一直从他的报纸上方盯着那个咯咯笑的小孩。两个男人坐在前面，还有四个坐在后面，但是Peter直到情况太迟之前都没有发现任何奇怪的地方。  
当公交开离车站的时候，前面的其中一个男人站了起来，手伸进外套口袋里掏出了一把枪，对准了司机的脑袋。与此同时，后面的四个男人和前面的另一个人都掏出了枪，其中的一个站在了紧急出口旁边，其他人站到了Peter和其他乘客身边。  
“你们不介意我们绕点道，不是吗？”拿着一把枪指着司机脑袋的男人咧嘴笑着问道。他对司机熟练的说出了一个地址，司机的手紧张的握在方向盘上。那个绑匪穿着一件褐色的风衣，带着一定黑色的棒球帽。帽子下露出的头发都是鲜亮的橙色，看起来就像一顶粗制滥造的假发。  
橙毛转身面对Peter和其他三个乘客。“现在，你们几个要做个好人质，把你们的手举过头顶。”  
那个母亲立刻就服从了，迫切的小声对她的女儿说做同样的动作。那个小女孩咯咯笑着，以为这是另一个游戏，模仿她的母亲做了同样的动作。那个商务人士喘着气。  
“听好了，你们几个混蛋，”他厉声道。“我没有时间做这个。我还有十分钟就有场会，如果你们几个白痴在这里扮演罪犯我会被骂的，别为了获得转瞬即逝的名声，就来拦住我。”  
他试图站起来，但是站在他旁边的男人将枪举到了他脑袋的一侧，扣上了机板。商务人员的脸色变得苍白，滑坐到了位置上。  
“我们没有开玩笑，”橙毛轻声说道。“这儿的有些人值很大一笔钱并且打算充分发挥她的价值。现在，举起手。”  
商务人员举起了手，颤抖着，举过头顶。Peter感觉到冰冷的枪抵上了他的脖子。  
“你也是，书呆子，”他后面的男人说。  
Peter将手慢慢的举过头顶。他没有带制服和蛛丝。他可以只用他的力量轻松放倒这六个人，但可不是在他们拿着枪指着别人脑袋的时候。Peter咬紧了牙关。显然他真的实现了今天的目标：做个普通的，无助的普通人。太糟糕了。  
“今天我不想在这儿有什么有趣的生意，”橙毛说。“没人逞英雄。没人试图逃跑。如果你们打算做些什么我们会把你们都打死，所以按我说的做，你们不会有任何的担忧。等我们拿到了钱，你们就可以继续过快乐的生活了。”  
“这个公交上到底是谁值得赎金？”商业人士问到，声音听起来明显的粗哑和无所畏惧，但是说出来更像是尖叫。  
“人们总不是他们看起来的那样，”橙毛神秘的说着。“现在闭上你的臭嘴。我不想听到你的嘴里再说出任何东西。懂了吗？”  
没有花很长时间他们就到达了目的地，一个废弃的地方，中间有一个很大的残破的厂房。那个厂房白色的涂料已经剥落了，屋顶在中间惊人的垂着。很多空纸袋被吹过，缠绕在厂房旁边死树孤零零的枝桠上。  
Peter控制不住的，话从他的口中溜出。“来真的，伙计们？一间废弃的厂房？你们能更老套点吗？”  
橙毛缓缓的转过了身，走向Peter，直到站在他面前。那个男人向前倾，将他的脸贴在Peter面前。“如果我想要你发表意见，我会问的，混蛋。”  
“很显然你需要问问别人的意见。或者也许你应该至少模仿一下如何成为一个失败的假恶棍。”  
该死。他应该闭嘴的。那个母亲，那个商业人士，和那个公交司机全部都盯着他无声的请求他安静一点。很显然和Wade住在一起让他的平常的自作聪明变得更糟。  
橙毛发出了一声惊讶的笑，听起来比他所有的威胁加起来都更加险恶。他呼吸的令人作呕的气味向Peter袭来，他必须阻止自己呕吐的欲望。“闭上你的嘴，男孩，否则我们就有点麻烦了。”他直起身，转过身面对他的小弟们。“好了，让他们从哪儿出来然后进去。”  
仍将手举过头顶，五个人质快步走进了厂房。现在那个小女孩已经对这个游戏感到疲惫了，开始打着哈欠拉着她妈妈的裙子。当他们进入厂房，绑匪们就将成年人绑在了背后。  
橙毛向那个母亲走去，和她的脸挨得很近就像之前和Peter的那样。“让你的小崽子保持安静，否则就有麻烦了。”她迅速点了点头，他走回他的伙计哪里。“你们四个人让他们待在墙旁边，一个在我打电话的时候跟着我。”  
“打什么电话？”在绑匪们押着他们背靠着墙坐着的时候公交司机悄悄的对Peter说。  
“赎金，”Peter悄悄的回答。“他们想要某人为了放走我们给钱。”  
“嘿，闭嘴，你个小混蛋，”其中一个绑匪说，踢了Peter的腿一脚以强调。  
厂房里安静了几分钟，Peter得到了这个机会来环顾四周。厂房很小，充满了垃圾。老旧，破碎的家具散落在地板上，在一个角落里有一大批农具。混凝土地面很脏，覆盖着一层厚厚的污垢和灰尘。厂房里唯一的亮光是透过墙上裂缝的光。  
门打开了，那两个绑匪回来了。橙毛仍对着手机说着话。“如果你不在两个小时内交钱，我就会开始开枪，”他说着。“我的准头很好。这些是我的条款。”他沉默了一会，听着电话线的另一头。“不，你不能和任何一个人质说话，”他说。“你只需要按我的话做。我很快就会和你见面了。”他挂断了电话。  
“钱马上就来了，”他对着他的伙计们咧嘴笑着。  
“他不会给你钱的。”Peter惊讶的扭头看着年轻母亲的突然爆发。“他不在乎我们的生死。”  
头领咧着嘴笑着。“所以你觉得你一文不值？干得不错，甜心。但是幸运的我，即使是疏远的女儿也仍被他们的父亲爱着。钱就在路上了。”  
她摇了摇头。“你会毁了他的。如果丑闻还不足够，支付赎金会毁了他。”  
“看起来像他在乎你更胜于他的事业，huh？”  
“你们在说些什么？”商业人士最终爆发了，换来了最近的绑匪的一踢。  
“我真是粗鲁，”橙毛咧嘴笑着，他的一个小弟给他从厂房的另一边拿来了一张快散架的椅子。“我们的其他客人不知道你是谁。请允许我介绍我们尊敬的来访国会议员的唯一女儿，三年前她被搞大了肚子而且不愿意放弃孩子的抚养权之后分开了。他们对这件事只字不提来避免丑闻，但是每个人都有自己的方法。”  
那个女人低下头看着她的大腿，藏起了她的脸。她的女儿紧紧的抱着她。那个母亲的肩膀颤抖着，有一瞬间Peter以为她在哭，但是他瞥见了她的脸。穿过她的头发他看见她脸上愤怒的神色。Peter知道所有她所做的或者所说的都会影响她的女儿，所以当她骄傲的抬起头，嘴张开准备说话的时候，Peter脱口而出了进入他脑海的第一个念头。  
“如果你想或者看到明天的太阳，我强烈建议你放我们走。”  
每个人都扭头看着他。橙毛慢慢的站了起来，走了过来，高踞于Peter之上，正如他在公交上所做的。  
“为什么呢？你觉得在我们把你们这些混蛋作为人质的时候条子们能做什么吗？”  
Peter同情的摇了摇头。“警察不是你们现在面临的最大的问题。你有更大的事要担心了。”  
“那是什么？”橙毛咬着牙问道。  
Peter抬头对他咧嘴一笑。“我的未婚夫。”  
又是一次震惊的沉默，然后绑匪们突然爆出笑声。“你觉得我会担心你女朋友？”橙毛笑着。  
Peter抬起了一边眉毛。“你应该担心。还有他确实是我男朋友。”  
橙发的人甚至笑的更大声。“如果条子都不能对我们做什么，你觉得一些乱七八糟的家伙能？”  
“如果他是Deadpool的话就能。”  
房间一瞬间如此的安静，Peter甚至可以听到几条街以外警报的声响。橙发人脸上的笑容逐渐滑落。  
“真的，”Peter继续说着。“我没有开玩笑。如果你放我们走，他不会杀了你的。”  
“你最好在我帮你闭上之前闭上你的嘴，小鬼，”橙毛厉声道。“这不是可以开玩笑的事。”  
“是真的，”Peter坚持。“现在放我们走，我可以对你保证你们不会有任何麻烦。”橙毛更愤怒了，但是Peter坚持着。如果他不能作为Spiderman保护其他人质，那么他会尽他最大的努力通过将绑匪的注意全部吸引在他身上，作为Peter Parker保护他们。尽管，说实话，Peter也有一点担心Wade听到这个消息会对这些绑匪做什么。  
“和Deadpool交往，”橙发的人摇了摇头。“这是你能想出的最好的点子？你觉得我多傻，小鬼？”  
“你正绑架了世界上最危险的雇佣兵的未婚夫，所以你真的希望我回答这个问题？”Peter回答道。  
头领弯下了腰，视线齐平的看着Peter。“我给你最后一个警告，”他轻声说。“我不是一个很有耐心的人，你真的开始让我恼火了。”  
男人瞪着他的时候Peter眼睛一眨不眨。“我只是试图阻止一些人受伤，包括你，”他回答道。“如果你不放我们走然后他为此来了，我可能阻止不了他。他会杀了你的。”  
橙发的人猛地出手，朝Peter脸上挥出一拳，将他撞在墙上。Peter可以听到他的眼镜裂开的声音，感觉到了眼镜破碎的镜片扎到皮肤上的锐痛。  
“我警告过你，”橙毛在他耳边说着，然后站起来转向了他的同伙。“把那个小鬼抬起来，让我们来找点乐子。让我们看看Deadpool听到这件事之后到底会多愤怒。”  
其中一个看起来像是一个职业摔跤手的体型极大的男人绑匪笑的非常粗鲁，将Peter拽的站了起来。Peter迅速低头看着那个年轻的母亲。“别让她看到，”他说。她理解的点了点头，对她身边蜷缩成一团的小女儿轻声说了点什么。那个女孩将她的手臂环在她妈妈的脖子上，将脸埋进她的肩膀。  
那个绑匪将Peter拽到房间的中央，将他侧躺着扔在地上。橙毛将他脖子上挂着的照相机拽了下来，扔在了地上，用他的脚后跟在地上踩得粉碎。然后他快速的出手，突然踢在Peter的肚子上。  
“我不喜欢别人试图愚弄我，”他说，又踢了Peter一脚，这一次更重，Peter喘着气。  
“你的男朋友在哪儿？”橙毛嘲笑着。“他最好在我还能被拦下之前过来阻止我。”又是一下。Peter感觉到他的肋骨裂开了，咬着牙忍回一声尖叫。这种时候他总希望他的自愈因子能和Wade的自愈因子工作的一样快。  
橙发的人又踢了他好几下，每一次都比上一次更重。Peter试图蜷缩起来保护住自己，但是这只在骤风暴雨般的击打下起到了一点点作用。  
“把他抬起来，”橙发的人终于对他的伙计们说。  
那个摔跤手一样的男人粗暴的将他拽了起来，这一次Peter忍不住他痛苦的叫喊声了。那些绑匪笑了起来。  
“现在你要把你的未婚夫送到我身后吗？”橙发的人问着，享受着从他的跟班哪儿得来的笑声和鼓励的大叫。他主导了整个舞台，他享受着每一秒。“还有什么想说的？”他继续说着。“求我怎么样？求我不打你了，”他指示着，一拳打在Peter的脸上。Peter眼镜残余的部分被打飞出去，落在地上。其中一个绑匪一脚踩在上面，完全的摧毁了它。  
Peter摇了摇头。“不要说……我没有警告过你，”他喘着气。“你现在真的这么做了。Deadpool真的很喜欢这幅眼镜。”  
橙毛又对Peter的脸上挥出一拳，他因为已经开始痉挛的腹部跪倒在地上。Peter痛苦的蜷缩起来，唯一保持他不倒在地上的是哪个摔跤手粗暴的手仍然控制着他。  
橙毛将他拽了回来，开始一次又一次的落下拳头。“你的男朋友最好快点出现，”他嘲笑着。“否则他就只能找到你血淋淋的瘫在地上了。”Peter很快在摔跤手一般的男人的双手之间垂了下来，没有能力再站直身子。  
橙发的人大笑着。“现在享受了吗？”他问，“你所需要做的只是请求我停下。来吧，开始求我吧。”  
Peter痛苦的挣扎着想要站起来，瞪着那个绑匪。“滚开，”他说，对他吐出一口血。  
橙发的人的的脸愤怒的扭曲着，将血从他的脸上和衬衫上抹掉。“哦，你做到了，基佬，”他说，向后拽回手臂时，一声大笑回荡在厂房里。  
“好准头，baby boy！哥都不能做到更好！”  
橙发的人急忙转过身，寻找那个说话的人。除了他的同伙和其他人质之外没有任何其他人的迹象。“你们刚才谁在说话？”他刺耳的问着人质，向他们走了一步。  
“不是他们，蠢货，”那个不见人影的声音又尖刻的说着。“他们看起来会听起来这么性感吗？”  
那些绑匪开始疯狂的环顾着，将他们的枪指向厂房更黑暗的阴影中。那个抓着Peter的人抓在他手臂上的手又紧了一些，留下了淤痕。  
那个看不见人影的声音开始吹起了可爱的小蜘蛛*的口哨。（*一首儿歌）  
“出来，你他妈的胆小鬼！否则我会把他打到再也动不了，”橙毛尖叫着，又一次狠狠的拍在Peter脸上。  
那个声音以一声咆哮中断了他的口哨。“你真的不应该那样做。”  
橙发的人抽出了他的枪，将枪管抵在Peter头上。“出来，否则他会更糟。”  
Peter呻吟着。“开始吧，”他喃喃着。  
“什么？”橙发人的尖叫戛然而止。  
“看着你的背——后，”那个声音，现在更近了，用一种平淡的声调说着。橙发人转了个身，发现自己站在离一个红黑面具仅一英寸的地方。  
Deadpool。  
“怎么了，狗娘养的们？”雇佣兵欢快的高声说着，然后将他的头撞到了头领的脑袋上。那个男人瘫倒在了地上。  
Deadpool环视着房间，眼睛停在Peter身上。“宝贝儿，当哥告诉你别在哥走的时候找乐子的时候，哥的意思不是你让你被这些垃圾揍一顿。哥的意思是哥不想你在哥不在的时候自己看女子监狱。”  
Peter微笑起来，嘴唇上一个血淋淋的口子裂的更开了。“下次说具体点。”  
“不会有下一次了。哥在这之后不会让你离开哥的视线了。”  
“闭嘴！”摔跤手一样的男人抓着Peter大叫着，拿着枪对准Peter的头。“退后，否则我就开枪了。”  
Deadpool僵住了，他的视线凝固在抓着Peter的人身上。  
“Wade，”Peter咕哝着。“拜托别杀了他们。“  
Deadpool没有动分毫。  
“放下你所有的武器，”那个男人大叫着。“立刻！”  
“Wade，求求你，”Peter轻声说。“别杀——”他的话被橙发人打断了，他正躺在地上，狠狠的踢在Peter膝盖上。一声令人作呕的嘎吱声后，Peter痛苦的尖叫着瘫软在摔跤手一样男人的怀里。  
那是地狱爆发的时刻。  
Deadpool在Peter口中声音结束之前就开始了动作。他手里拿着一把武士刀，对着橙发人的脚踝切了下去。那个男人开始尖叫，他的脚现在仅仅只由一根肌腱连在腿上，剩下的部分挂在血淋淋的狼藉中。  
Deadpool甚至都没停下看一眼。  
一颗子弹穿过了抓着Peter的男人的手。他尖叫着扔开了Peter，跌跌绊绊的后退处理着他的手。  
在Peter落地之前Deadpool接住了他，丢下了他的武士刀。Peter两只眯着的，神色的眼睛眨着眼睛看着他。“不要杀人，”他轻声说着。  
Deadpool在Peter前额上印上一个轻柔的吻。“我想你了，”随着他唯一的回答，他轻轻的将他的未婚夫放在地面上。他捡起了他的武士刀，割开了绑着Peter双手的绳子，站了起来。他走到Peter和绑匪之间站着，绑匪们退后着，犹豫的看着雇佣兵。  
“我希望你们这群傻逼不要介意我们结束的这么快，”Wade说着。“我有要去的地方，而且还有一个性感的未婚夫要照顾。”  
“你们在等什么？！”橙毛尖叫着，还抓着他接近切断了的脚。“杀了那个混蛋！”  
那四个剩下的绑匪交换了一个眼神，然后立刻跳向前去。  
他们中的三个开着枪，一个握着一把匕首俯身向Deadpool冲去。Deadpool轻松的躲开了刀刃，抓住了那个男人的手，撑着他跳到了空中，向下齐射着准头极好的子弹。两个绑匪倒在了地上，因为Deadpool给他们的几个非致命的伤口痛苦的扭曲着。  
Deadpool以一个蹲伏的姿势落地，一个迅速的转身划在了那个拿着匕首的人的膝盖上。他狠狠地倒在了地上。那几个绑匪给Deadpool的枪伤已经开始愈合了。  
但是一声从Peter哪儿发出的警告的大叫让Deadpool转了个身，发现最后一个剩下的绑匪正握着一把枪，距离Deadpool的头只有一英寸。  
Deadpool笑了起来，将他的一根手指塞进了枪管。那个男人震惊的看着。  
“很好的尝试，傻逼，”Deadpool说。“但是哥可是宇宙第一无敌的。”  
他抬起了他的枪，随着一声巨响，射掉了那个男人的耳朵。当他摔了下去，紧紧捂着一边脑袋尖叫的时候，Deadpool感觉到了一双有力的手臂抱住了他，紧紧的挤压着。  
之前抓着Peter的那个摔跤手一般的男人偷偷溜到了Deadpool的身后，尽管手上还有枪伤，仍然尝试着掐死他。  
“这是拥抱时间吗？”Deadpool喘着气。“哥喜欢拥抱时间，”  
Deadpool的枪又是一声巨响，成功向后伸去打在那个男人的肩膀上。他转过身，那个绑匪倒在了地上。  
“下一次一个一流的牛逼雇佣兵射穿你手的时候，你也许考虑别动。只是想一想，”Deadpool说着，然后转过身蹲在Peter旁边，将枪放回枪套里，但是留着武士刀松松的拿在手里。  
“我们得带你回家，baby——”他停顿了，转过身，有一把枪不在了。橙毛正用肩膀支撑着，将枪指着Deadpool。  
时间仿佛放慢了。  
Peter尖叫着，子弹朝着Deadpool的眼睛呼啸而来，武士刀向上挥去，几乎将那个子弹切成两半，两瓣无害落在地上。  
沉默充斥了整个房间，Deadpool慢慢站了起来，穿过房间，蹲在橙发人的面前。“感谢你提醒哥你还在这儿，”他说，抓住了男人的衬衫，将他扯着前倾。“太兴奋了哥几乎忘了回报你在我不在的时候照顾我的宝贝。”  
“不，求——”橙毛的恳求被Deadpool一拳打碎了他半边脸打断。  
“如—果—你—敢—再—碰—我—的—宝—贝—一—次，”Deadpool咆哮着，一字一顿。“我—他—妈—会—杀—了—你—然—后—再—让—你—活—回—来—再—杀—你—一—遍。”  
一当他说完，那个男人就陷入了昏迷，血流的一片狼藉。Deadpool回到Peter身边，他正摇着头。“放开其他人质。”  
Deadpool皱着眉头。“我管他们干嘛？警察快到了，他们能处理好。”  
“Wade，拜托。”  
Deadpool叹了口气，转身走向其他人质。那个母亲在他抽出武士刀切开她的绑索的时候眼睛一眨都没眨。她的手臂立刻环上了她的女儿，紧紧的抱着她。“谢谢你，”她轻声道。  
那个公交司机在绳子被割开的时候恍惚的盯着Deadpool，但是那个商务人士向后缩着。“离我远点！你只会让事情变得更糟！你们所有的英雄和恶棍，你们只会让这个世界更加混乱，更加危险！你摧毁了所有的东西！”  
“他救了我们，”年轻母亲厉声道。  
“他是个杀手！”  
Deadpool向前倾，接近男人的脸。  
“对，哥是，”他说，“但是现在我要把你放开，因为Petey要我这么做。所以闭上你他妈的嘴别动，因为哥有比听你关于英雄的过时理论有更重要的事情要做。”说着，他挥下了刀，切断了商务人士的绳子。  
“之后，”Deadpool说，边退后边对所有人质说着。“你们都没有见过Petey在这里，清楚了吗？如果哥听到你们中有那个对别人说了关于他的任何事，你会得到一次个私人的拜访，哥不觉得你们会喜欢。”  
他转身走向Peter，公交司机终于从他的恍惚中出来了，焦急的说，“我听说你认识Spiderman……你能给我一张的签名吗？”  
Deadpool面具下的脸上浮现了一个笑容。“哥会试试哥能做什么的。”  
*******  
“他们打碎了我的照相机。还有我的眼镜，”Peter在Wade小心翼翼的抱着他回他们公寓的时候愤愤不平的说着。  
“你都不介意他们也打碎了你的几根肋骨和一条腿的事实，”Wade抬着杠。  
“对，但是我不用买一个他们的替代品，据我所知。”  
Wade建议过带Peter去医院，但是Peter坚持要回家。他们妥协了同意Wade叫一个上门医生来。即使Wade很想让Peter好一点，他也悄悄的松了口气，他们都不想在医院里过一夜。他不相信他们，特别是对于Petey。  
Peter突然呻吟了起来。  
Wade停下了步伐。“怎么了？”他警觉的问道。“哪里疼吗？”  
“Jonah要杀了我的，”Peter呻吟着。“不仅我没有拍到他想要的照片，而且我还跑了还弄碎了我的照相机。”  
Wade又开始走了起来。“如果他先死了他就不能杀你了，”他若有所思的说着。  
“Wade，你不能杀了我的老板，”Peter批评。  
“只是一个建议，”Wade咧嘴一笑。  
Peter安静了一下。“谢谢你，”他最终开口，声音柔和。  
Wade惊讶的低头看着他。“为了什么？不杀你的老板？哥只是开个玩笑，不管怎么样。好吧，只有一部分是玩笑。如果你真的想让哥杀了他，哥会杀了他的，但是哥不觉得你会想让哥杀了他。”  
“不，我指的是谢谢你救了我和其他人质。而且没有杀掉那些人。”  
“哥想杀了他们，”Wade嘟囔着，没有对上Peter的目光。“哥本来会杀了他们的，如果你没有叫哥不杀他们。不管怎么样，哥都会救你的，不管要花费什么代价。”  
“你真是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，不是吗？”  
“只对哥的baby boy。”  
Peter憋住了一个哈欠。他精疲力竭了。他的伤口还疼着，随着Wade每一步小心的步伐，每一处都在细微的挛动着，但是他在Wade怀里感到了安全和温暖。  
“再坚持一会，Petey，”Wade说，看到Peter在打哈欠。“我们快到家了。”  
Peter微笑起来，将脑袋塞进Wade的肩窝里。“家是个好地方。”


	2. seeing a man about a spider

Wade倒在桌子对面的椅子里看着Peter，无视了在他们之间堆在桌子上的玉米卷山。Peter脸上的淤青都消失了，他的骨头也差不多都好了，但是他眼睛下面筋疲力尽的黑眼圈还和三天前Wade发现他被绑架并被打的遍体鳞伤时一样。  
从那次绑架后Wade不是第一次考虑带着许多的枪去拜访一下那些绑匪所在的监狱了，但是他知道如果他这么做了Peter肯定会不开心的。  
Wade嘈杂的溜着他的椅子围着桌子转了一圈直到他坐在Peter的旁边，拿起了其中一个玉米卷。“来嘛，宝贝儿，你好歹要吃点，”他哄着。“张大嘴！飞机要飞进飞机挂杆上了！”他用玉米卷做了一个快速上升的动作，带着飞机完整的音效，到了Peter仍然固执的闭着的嘴边。  
“拜托，Petey，就吃一点。”Wade恳求着。  
Peter摇了摇头。“我只想上床睡觉。我太累了。Jonah用了字面意义上的一整天朝我大吼。有时候我觉得这才是他雇我的唯一目的。”  
Wade皱起了眉头。Peter工作的地方没人知道他或者Wade被卷入了一场绑架。Wade小心的处理着。然而，Peter能够想出的告诉他老板为什么他不仅弄坏了他的照相机，还没有按照指示的拍下任何来访议员的照片的最好的借口就是他被抢劫了。Jonah没有很注意这个消息，而现在成为了一个让Peter的生活成为一个活地狱的人。  
Wade试过说服Peter请一个星期的假，不只是号角日报的工作，也是作为Spiderman的工作，但是那个固执的人没有听。Wade花了至少三天时间跟踪他，结果是在号角日报的卫生间里的几场小声的争吵，以及几场作为Deadpool和Spiderman在城市中央的更大声更公开的争吵。  
“你就吃一个美味的玉米卷然后就能如你所愿的睡觉了怎么样？”Wade试图妥协。明天就是星期六了，所以Wade完全打算好了确保Peter睡到自然醒。  
Peter叹了口气，从Wade手里接过了玉米卷。“好吧。”  
当Peter吃完了爬上床之后，Wade俯下身轻轻的吻了他一下。“哥马上回来陪你，baby boy。哥先要去处理点事。”  
Peter咕哝着毫无逻辑的回答，他的呼吸已经开始变沉了，迷迷糊糊的陷入了睡眠。  
Wade悄悄的蹑手蹑脚的走向了衣柜，拿出了他的Deadpool制服。他无声的换好了衣服溜出了房间，遏制着想要哼碟中谍主题曲的欲望一边带上了面罩。  
当他离开了公寓之后，Wade朝向了城市浮华的那一边。他平常并不喜欢在那儿花太多时间，但是幸运的是，在那天Peter第七次将他踢出号角日报之后他去侦查了下。现在，他明确的知道他要去哪儿。  
他抵达的那栋公寓又大又豪华，没有什么地方能比这让Wade更宁死不住了。豪华的地方让他感到焦虑。  
他穿过了大门，手肘静静的挡在鼻子前，守在门口。  
电梯上行的时候播放着轻柔的乐曲。到了第十七楼，Wade走出了电梯。这一层只有两个公寓，在Wade完成调查之后，他明确的知道了那一间是他寻找的。他面朝着那扇门，踢了进去，很高兴它发出了一声令人满意的链条断裂的声音。  
这间公寓的玄关直接通向客厅。视野里没有一个人，然而一个旋转楼梯通向楼上，从哪儿流水的声音飘了下来。  
客厅里装修有巨大的家具和一种令人作呕的波斯地毯。一个狮子头挂在墙上，还有号角日报的各种问题。角落里有一个吧台。Wade抓住了这个机会给自己拿了杯啤酒，然后舒服的坐在了在一堵墙和一扇窗子之间俯视着城市的长沙发上，一个巨大的壁炉已经点燃，噼里啪啦的响着。  
不久水关上了，从楼上传来沉闷的脚步声。Wade懒散的陷入了沙发，将一条手臂甩到背后，抬起了脚搁在茶几上。  
轻轻的脚步声充满了整个房间，然后Jonah Jameson出现了，只穿着一件蓬松的白色浴袍和一双深蓝色的拖鞋。Wade克制着用那件浴袍腰带勒住那个白痴的脖子的冲动。  
尽管Deadpool正拿着啤酒躺在他面前的沙发里，Jonah还是没有注意到，径直走向了吧台。背对着Wade，开始给自己倒起了喝的。  
Wade不可置信的摇着头。“哥以前以为新闻人都应该很敏锐的。我猜这只适用于那些没有把他们脑袋塞进屁股的人。”Jonah拿着的那个杯子摔倒了地面上。传来了一声玻璃破碎的声音。他转过身，张着嘴盯着Wade。  
“哥是Deadpool。兄弟。从哥红色的面具和敏锐的智慧没有表现出来吗？还有哥是从你大门进来的。”他指着Jonah背后散落着碎片的地。“你也许在发生一次入室抢劫之前想要让某人来修一修。”  
Jonah下巴上的肌肉抽搐着。“你想要什么？”他怒气冲冲的说。  
“放松，Joe，”Wade拖长腔调的说着，坐回沙发垫里。“哥只是来谈一谈的。”  
“我不相信你。我知道你的名声和你靠什么为生。这里有足够的安保和摄像头，你不可能带走任何一样东西。”  
“你的安保就是哥在外面打昏的那个家伙吗？好吧，他没那么吓人。摄像头也很容易劫持。现在我想他们现在需要重新接上一根蓝线了。你最好缓缓夜间保安了。你看过那个节目吗？你知道Blue是个姑娘吗？哥第一次知道的时候整个脑子都炸了。”  
Jonah张着嘴盯着他。“老天呐，你真的不会闭嘴。”  
“不会，”Wade说，把空啤酒瓶放在了桌上。“但是客套话也说够了。”他跳过沙发背，大步走向Jonah，他的右手搁在髋部的枪上。  
“哥监视你一段时间了，Joe，而且哥一点都不喜欢你。”  
Jonah紧张的吞咽着。“你为什么要监视我？我做了什么？”  
“这么说吧，哥对你的一个员工有点私人兴趣。一个员工，顺带一提，他在床上的天赋比你做过的最咸湿的梦还好。”  
“私人兴趣？”Jonah问，在Wade走向他的时候往后退。  
“没错。”  
Jonah的背撞上了吧台的柜台，让他不能再退的更远。他直起身，试图看起来有威慑力一点。“是我的员工雇你来这儿做这种事的吗？”他怒喝。  
“如果是，”Wade哼了一声。“你觉得他们能付得起雇哥的钱吗？不行，这是对我的baby boy匿名的关怀，他不会听说这件事的。实际上，没人会知道这件事。直到永远。”  
“Baby boy？”Jonah难以置信的重复。“你在和我办公室里某个人交往？”  
“Yep，”Wade回答，让‘p’发出爆裂音，使Jonah轻微的跳了一下。“哥的要求很简单，”Wade继续说着，拿出了髋部的一把枪，用他的手指懒洋洋的转着。“别再表现的那么混蛋了。给你的员工他们应得的认可。特别是那些戴书呆子眼镜的有个好屁股的性感的摄影师*。嘿，押韵了！”（the sexy photographers with nerd glasses and nice asses）  
Jonah的眉毛扬了起来。“书呆子眼镜？你指的是P——”他的话被Wade抵在他下巴上的枪打断了。Jonah低头看着它，睁大了眼睛，沉重的呼吸着，几乎为了将那把枪保持在视线中而对眼了。“像——像这样威胁我是违法的！这是私闯民宅。”  
Wade干巴巴的笑了两声。“哥看起来像在乎的样子吗？让哥修改一下哥的要求。哥会用最简短的单词来让你听懂：别管Peter Parker。”  
“Parker在和Deadpool交往？”  
“试着接受吧，”Wade尖刻的说着。“哥不喜欢你对待他的方式。哥不知道因为你吼了他多少次所以他有多大的压力。哥不喜欢你不给他应得的肯定。但是最重要的是，哥不喜欢你的小胡子。说真的，这是我见过的最恶心的小胡子。”  
Jonah盯着他。“天呐，你真的和他们说的一样疯。”  
“对，哥是。”Wade走得更近了，他的鼻子几乎要抵上Jonah的。“就如我们所知的，为了保护Peter哥绝对没有任何东西不会做。所以如果哥发现了任何最轻微的嫌疑你在我们谈过话之后还虐待他，哥会回来的，带着把更大的枪，甚至几个手榴弹。明白了吗？”  
Jonah无声的点了点头，他的眼睛睁得很大。  
Wade退后了一步。“很好。”他走向了那面巨大的窗子，然后转过身，面对Jonah。“还有如果你想尿个尿，哥很确定你就快了，你可能想要别再这个地毯上尿。晚点。”  
说着，他跳出了窗户。  
Jonah跑过去抓住了窗沿，无视了窗户的破玻璃，向下看去，看到了Deadpool穿着红色的身影从地上爬了起来。他向上看去，当他看到Jonah正看着他的时候，他竖起了他的中指以致敬然后潇洒的离开。  
******  
Wade轻轻关上了公寓的门，没有弄醒Peter。他脱下了他的制服，冲了个澡冲掉跳楼时流的血。Peter明天早上看到他制服上的血之后不会开心的，但是他现在早就习惯了。  
Wade爬上了床，将手臂环在Peter腰上，紧紧的抱着他。  
“你去哪儿了？”Peter睡意朦胧的咕哝着。  
“没去哪儿，宝贝儿，”Wade轻声回答，在Peter额头上印下了一个轻柔的吻。“我只是去见了一个有关蜘蛛的人。”  
******  
星期一Peter下班回来的时候Wade正坐在沙发上清理着他的一些枪支。他安静的把他的外套挂在门边，走过来坐在Wade旁边，给了他一个轻轻的注意力不集中的吻。  
“工作怎么样？”Wade问，把他的枪放在桌子上，把一条手臂搭载Peter肩膀上。  
Peter摇了摇头。“毫无疑问，这是我人生中最奇怪的一天。”  
Wade扬起了一遍眉毛。“现在这真的有点什么了。发生了什么？”  
“好吧，最开始，Jonah今天没有让我给他倒咖啡——他给我拿了几杯！你能相信吗？他一次都没有吼我，每次他叫我做点事他都会说快十次‘请’和‘谢谢你’。他甚至都没有直视我的眼睛，但是每次他看到我看着他，他都会缩一下。而且最奇怪的是他总是出他的办公室问我有没有什么需要。他甚至给我午餐点了份披萨！”  
“你给哥带回来了点剩饭吗？”Wade咧嘴笑着。  
Peter开玩笑的用肘子推了他一下。“想都别想。我才不会分享我免费的披萨呢。还有说真的，你觉得他怎么了？”  
Wade耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢？他是个怪人。或者也许他终于发现你有多好了。”  
Peter笑了起来。“对，我觉得他就是个怪人。但是你知道的，即使今天他的态度那么奇怪，也好过被吼。我不知道他明天还会不会变回那个暴躁的，混蛋Jonah。”  
Wade通过紧紧的抱住Peter藏起了他的微笑。“哥觉得不会，Petey。哥真的觉得不会。”


	3. I am a head case（I am the color of boom）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade真的应该开始思考他的计划过程了。特别是要炸桥，向着集装箱冲进战场，和向他的男朋友求婚的计划。但是他在逗谁呢？Wade Wilson从来都没有计划。这可能是一切都炸了的原因。

上一章的五个月前……

\--

大家要知道，Wade对天发誓他没有要炸掉那座大桥的计划，也真的没有向他可爱的，穿紧身衣的，战利品公司的男朋友正好在炸掉桥之前求婚。但是，就像在Wade生命中大部分的事一样，破事儿就那么发生了，然后一切都炸了。

那一天开始的很平常。他正在把他所有玩意儿都搬到Peter和他的新公寓的路上（Wade在几个月前Peter问他们能不能搬到一起的时候真的晕过去了），所以他的公寓比平常还要乱糟糟的一团。老实说，那儿还勉强可居住的唯一原因是如果Wade不打扫干净点Peter就拒绝搬过去。

做清洁Wade还能应付，但是搬家和打包他的东西（大部分是武器和弹药）就很危险了。实际上，踢到脚趾头或者被集装箱绊一跤然后用接下来的二十分钟用他知道每一种语言出现在他脑子里的单词咒骂让那些集装箱知道他对它们是什么想法已经迅速成为了常态。

“你知道的，如果你不把打包好的箱子放在房间正中央就不会发生的这么频繁了，”Peter懒洋洋的躺在Wade的沙发上，平静的小口抿着咖啡，提出无用的建议，饶有兴致的看着Wade不小心踢到硬纸板的集装箱，咒骂着它碍事。

“那不意味着一切都要攻击哥的脚趾，”他嘟囔着。“昨天晚上每次哥晚上起床撒尿的时候都会踢到它们，你知道有几次吗？五次！他娘的五次！哥的脚趾们受不了这种虐待，它们是那么柔弱易碎的小东西。”

Peter扬起了一边眉毛，不为所动。“你的脚趾经历过比这几个箱子糟糕的多的情况。而且我知道你有几次想去上厕所，每次你都能把我吵醒。你这么小的膀胱是怎么成功活下来的？”

Wade一下子躺了下来，无视了他受伤的脚趾。“噢，现在我们要取笑哥的小猫膀胱了吗？”没等他回答他就继续说。“说到小猫，那个新公寓允许养动物，对吗？因为我们真的需要弄一只超级棒的毛茸茸的猫然后给它起名叫Hulk。你能想象办一个晚餐聚会然后告诉所有人你要带上你的宠物Hulk吗？”

Peter笑了起来，盘起了腿。“我讨厌聚会，所以在我们想让他们都走人的时候这可能是个完美的办法。”

Wade翻了个身，在地板上蠕动着直到到达Peter坐的地方前。这种穿过房间的方法有失体面，但是管他的，从他穿着夏威夷草裙和椰子文胸在时报广场追某个混蛋的时候开始他就不需要考虑面子的问题了。在那之后面子已经失去了所有意义。

“除了叫Hulk的猫，知道哥觉得什么是完美的吗？”他问，用膝盖跪着起来，浮夸的朝Peter眨了眨眼。

Peter哼了哼，但是还是假装配合的装模作样的想了想，然后说，“墨西哥玉米卷？”

这让Wade愣了半天。“好吧，也是——但是不是哥要说的。”

“好吧，如果不是墨西哥菜，那我可能想象到了你想的什么是完美的。”Peter诡异的笑了，明白Wade想说的是什么了。

天呐，这小鬼真他妈的是个天使。

“哥觉得你是完美的，”Wade咧嘴笑了。

Peter夸张的倒吸了口气，将没有握着咖啡杯的那只手紧紧的按在了心口。“Wade Wilson，你真是个浪漫的王子！”

Wade笑的合不拢嘴，向前俯下身，用他自己的嘴唇俘获了Peter的。其他的一切话题都被一个出色的晨间拥吻有效的打断了。

没错，Wade就是一个圆滑的混蛋。

\--

头一次的在他们幸福的长篇爱情故事中是Wade，而不是Peter，需要出去工作，缩短了他们的Spidey-Wadey拥抱时间。在傍晚的时候来了个电话，跟平常一样的‘blah blah，某个人办砸了事还利用了我，blah blah’的事。Wade没想接这活儿，但是Peter已经替他做出了决定，说他得为工作编辑些照片。

世界上的正义他妈的在哪里？这他妈是星期六，为什么有人会在星期六感到要雇佣他？

但是哎呀，钱和枪在召唤，带着无数的不情愿和咒骂，Wade终于换上了他的Deadpool制服（不，在此之前他什么都没穿。在家的时候他喜欢自由和稳定的感觉，清洁无束的下体部位）和Peter深情的吻别（并且保证了第一百遍不是暗杀工作，只是普通的‘吓尿哪些坏家伙让他们表现好点和与其他坏家伙分享他们非法的家伙’的工作），然后溜了出去做他该死的蠢工作。

说真的，他妈的为什么哪些坏蛋坚持要在周末工作？他们难道不能尊重一下星期六星期天是神圣的Spidey-Wadey拥抱日吗？显然他们不知道因为没人知道Wade和Peter关系这一点非常他妈的重要，但是仍然，这真的在今天的计划中放上了一个隐喻的裂缝。

也许这让他有一点点被激怒了让他在阻止那辆黑色大黄蜂穿过大桥的时候有一点点过于暴力了。严格的来说Wade站在马路正中间让车辆按着喇叭从他身边疾驰而过也不是那么必要，但是当那辆豪华的黑车冲进视野里的时候其他所有的司机都忘了他们对Wade有多愤怒。这可能是因为他是个多么帅的家伙，但是更有可能是因为他掏出来瞄准那辆大黄蜂的枪有多么大。

开在轮胎上的两枪让车滑行着停了下来，三个像原始人一样的大块头穿着黑西装，坏蛋们爬起来进入了视线，把他们的枪指向了他。

“吃晚饭了吗，小伙子们！”Wade兴高采烈的说，放下了他的枪。他看到那几个原始人交换了一个茫然的表情，一个想法在他脑海中闪过，如果以他的生活来拍部电影那绝对会有某种大桥车战对峙；那些总是超赞。

没人说话所以Wade叹了口气继续道。“有个交易，朋友，某人有那么一点点恼火你没有分一个卖毒品来的确定数额的钱给他就跑了。现在，哥一点都不在乎哪些毒品，但是哥有个眼泪汪汪的孤单的委托人等着他的钱回来维持他的公司。所以你们赶快弄出来咱给你叫辆拖车然后收工回家？没有伤害，没有冲突，没有内脏飞出来满大桥的。你怎么看？”

“别他妈的挡路。”

那个声音不是来源于任何一个原始人，而是从一个正慢慢爬出车，一条手臂收在胸前穿着笔挺西装的巨人发出的。

“噢操，你小时候肯定吃了很多蔬菜，”Wade吹了个口哨，上下打量着那个人；他让他的保镖们看起来都像是娇小的芭蕾舞女演员。

“我知道你是谁，Deadpool，”那个人说，无视了Wade的评价。“这和你没关系，我只会和你再说一次——滚开。”

“恰巧相反，哥亲爱的超大型巨人，哥有个工作需要哥在你给钞票之前不能滚。”从眼角的余光Wade能看到大桥现在几乎完全被隔离了；警察肯定第一时间做了点聪明事把它围了起来。  
那个人耸了耸肩。“随你怎么说。”

他的话仿佛给哪几个原始人下达了某种命令。三个人几乎同时举起了枪开火。

“操你妈的混蛋们！”

Wade希望听到他的大叫低沉而有磁性，然而实际上在他滚出去的时候他听起来更像只受惊的鹅。一颗子弹擦伤了他的肩膀，另外还有两颗嵌进了他的右大腿——很疼，但幸运的是没有削弱他的力量。

他抬起了他的枪，开火，在剩下的分开跑到那辆运动新品牌带着子弹大小的通风孔的大黄蜂后作掩护之前搞定了其中一个原始人。

“今天哥有点忙，你们这些讨厌鬼，咱不能快点结束吗？”Wade开着火大喊。

不幸的是，火并和大叫让他分心到没有看到在他侧翼哪个剩下的原始人居然偷偷爬了起来。足够幸运的是，那个混蛋准头很差。对他不幸的是，无论如何，那个坏准头意味着正中他的裆部，非常靠近睾丸。

然后这惹恼了他。非常恼火。

“噢，瞧你干了什么，混蛋！这个地方除非你戴眼镜并且可爱到难以置信否则那可是禁区——而你他妈不是！”

那个原始人没有机会回答，Wade的子弹就很有礼貌的在他的脑门安了新家。解决两个了，还有两个。

好吧，事后想一想手榴弹好像不是最好的主意，但是当一个男人的小兄弟处于危险之中的时候，就不得不采取极端方式了。不幸的是当他把它们扔向超大型巨人和原始人的时候他可能需要专心点瞄准了，因为他近的差点撞上那个看起来极其熟悉的正用网直朝着他荡过来的穿着红色紧身衣的人。

Wade扔出了最后一个手榴弹然后站了起来激动的挥着手。“Spid——噢噗！”

他的招呼被Peter荡过来撞向他打断了，抱住了他，然后将他们两个荡向桥的尾端。

 

经过手榴弹爆炸的噪声的时候他能听到超大型巨人朝着原始人叫着些什么，但是Wade正忙着往Peter身上趴，尖叫着，“我们要死了，操他娘的，世界末日到了，再见，残酷的世界！”

“闭嘴，Wade！”Peter听起来生气了。这从来都不是个好兆头。“你有想过查一下这些家伙都做的是哪种非法交易吗？”他没有等他回答就咆哮道，“军火，Wade！在你离开之后我就开始担心了，查了一下之后发现它不是什么毒品和别的，是他妈的军火！”

所以用手榴弹真的是个坏主意。

哎呦。

所有的手榴弹都已经爆炸了。但是其中一些落在了哪些被抛下的汽车周围，包括那辆大黄蜂，开始熊熊燃烧起来。这可能不会有好结果了，可能这个想法激励了Wade做接下来他做的一件事。

“Petey，”Wade说，不得不大吼才能压过从一栋建筑翱翔到另一栋建筑时风的呼啸，Peter的动作优雅而Wade不那么优雅的尖叫着警报和内心挣扎着在顽强的活下来的同时不吐他男朋友满背。如果他松了死死抓住Peter的手掉下去也肯定不会要他的命，但是如果不必要他还是比较愿意不从高高的建筑上掉下来更多次。

“哥有个问题要问你，”他大吼。

“就不能等等吗？”Peter吼回去，他的声音因专注和肾上腺激素而发紧。

“哥的脑子说可以，但是哥的心不同意！”

“你就不能听从你脑子一次吗？”在他俩差点撞到一个吊车的时候Peter几乎控制不住了。“你让我分心了！”

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Wade脱口而出。

“你认真的？！”Peter尖叫，在震惊中勉强射出一道新的蛛丝。“这就是你选择求婚的时间，Wade？！真的？！”

“当然不是！”Wade在他们又一次档到下面的时候迎着扑面而来的风吼了回去。他真的，真的希望他没有吐在他很有希望马上到手的未婚夫身上，但是他的胃在这时自顾自的跳起了电臀舞。

“哥花了一整个下午为我们今天晚上做准备，”Wade试着解释，尽管他很恶心。“哥给你布置好了一个寻宝游戏，你能找到保险套，然后是润滑液，然后是一张造人的专辑，再然后是一大把——噢操他妈的墨西哥玉米卷，小心那栋楼！”

“我看到了Wade！”

“——一大把玫瑰，”他就像没有对着Peter耳朵尖叫过一样继续说下去。“然后最后你会找到哥在我们新公寓的楼顶上穿着礼服和其它全部老套的东西，家里做的烛光晚餐什么的，站在桌子旁边拿着个——SPIDEY，小心那个灯柱！”

“我知道我他妈在干嘛，WADE！”

Wade放弃了试图不带着对荡过纽约快要尿裤子的恐惧说话，声音变成了高分贝的尖叫。“哥会该死的，操他娘的单膝跪下然后向你求婚，但是后来你突然他妈的牛逼哄哄的荡过来救了世界，所以哥的脑子就一团浆糊了，那些计划都不重要了。所以你答不答应？！”

Wade知道他的声音变成了一种只能在Justin Bieber演唱会上听到的高分贝尖叫，但是他真的控制不住。这样大手大脚的在空中飞跃可不是他喜欢的交通方式。

幸运的是，Peter似乎意识到了Wade快要吐在他背上了，降落在了一座高楼的楼顶。Wade花了几分钟才解开在Peter肩膀和腰上抓住不放的手，Peter耐心的等着直到Wade焦虑的站在他面前，头一次不知道该说什么。

好险他不用担心沉默很久，因为Peter摘下了他的面罩，他的小鹿眼很亮，闪着光芒，红着脸轻轻拽下了Wade的面罩。

Wade站着一动不动，Peter小心的上前一步，将手臂环在Wade的脖子上。“我很荣幸能够和你结婚，Wade Wilson。尽管这可能不是求婚的最好时机，但是也非常完美。”

Wade一动不动的站了会儿，来领会他说的意思。“你真的是这个意思？你答应和我结婚？”他喃喃着回答。

Peter笑了起来，他的完美的，漂亮的脸蛋上焕发着喜悦的光芒。“对，确实就是我会和你结婚的意思。”

Wade发出了一声到加拿大都能听见的高呼，将手臂环在Peter腰上，把他举了起来转了几圈。Peter和他一起笑着，手臂仍然环在Wade脖子上并且将双腿环在了他的腰上。

当Wade终于停止了转动的时候，Peter仍然紧紧的抱着不过是平稳的在Wade怀里，对着对方笑的像一对得了相思病的小丑。

这时大桥炸了。

他们以Peter还紧紧被Wade抱在怀里的姿势转过了头看着，张着嘴，僵住了。大桥整个都淹没在了火焰中。爆炸的轰响震耳欲聋，但是，尽管耳朵中嗡鸣，Wade也能听到消防车奔向现场时警笛的呼啸。

“好吧，没有人会指责哥的求婚没有爆炸了。”

Peter扭头瞠目结舌的看着Wade，看起来像是在沉思该不该因为不合时宜的笑话揍他。好吧，也许像这个样子讲笑话有点太唐突了，但是他辩解，这个机会太好了，不能错过。

让他惊讶的是，Peter突然咧开了嘴，开始笑了起来，将脑袋埋在Wade的颈窝。“这真是太不妙了，我真的不应该笑的，”Peter边咯咯的笑着边喘着气。“但是你真的是个烂笑话之王。”

Wade咧开了嘴，爱着他的baby boy的笑声。“我爱你直到永远，Peter Parker，”Wade轻声说。

Peter退开了看着Wade，眼睛里仍含着笑意，但是当他回以微笑的时候变得害羞起来。Wade用上了全部的意志力才没有为这幅可爱的样子尖叫起来。“我也爱你，Wade Wilson。比其他的任何东西都爱。”

Wade可以毫不羞耻的说他们的交谈就像老套的英雄电影那样结束了，一对情人在楼顶上接吻，太阳在他们背后落下。

然而，这个下午剩下的部分就没那么浪漫的，在Peter把他俩荡回家之后Wade就一直蹲在厕所里几乎把内脏都要吐出来。大部分时间Peter都在他身边徘徊，把冰毛巾敷在他的脖子上并且安抚性的揉着他的背。但是，在此之外更雪上加霜的是，Wade不得不忍受Peter重新划开他的伤口把子弹都拿出来，这给他上了一课，永生也不意味着他不应该更小心一点。求婚后的性爱只好作罢。

但是这不重要，重要的是，一当Wade能够爬进被窝，就抱住了他的小蜘蛛未婚夫，十指相扣，感受着那只当他们到家时冲进厕所之前努力戴到Peter手指上的样式简朴的白金戒指带来的压力。

Peter依偎在Wade胸口，在他嘴唇上印上一个轻柔、纯洁的吻，轻声道，“晚安，未来的老公。”

Wade不认为他能够将呆头呆脑的傻笑从脸上抹去，将手臂保护性的环住Peter，将他抱的不能更紧。

“晚安，baby boy。”


End file.
